


Crash

by FrancisSucks



Series: HARDcore [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Adrenaline, Cliffhangers, Intense, M/M, Mentions of hank con, mentions of blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancisSucks/pseuds/FrancisSucks
Summary: Next one we'll have anal I fucking promise.





	Crash

Gavin was not always a smart person. His "street smarts" only got him so far, and he wasn't always confident he even had that. But that didn't mean he useless. A lot of the cops he worked with would piss themselves if they got into the situations he did. But this time, he had to physically restrain himself from wetting the jet black car seat. You see, he didn't volunteer to put his life on the line. This time it was the work of his robot partner. 

A week had passed since the whole "blowjob" ordeal. The robot hadn't spoken a word of it since it happened, and Gavin was perfectly content with that. If people knew how he had drooled over cock his ego would be shattered like glass against the floor, and he wasn't sure if he could take that kind of ridicule. But since then Gavin had learned a few new things about his partner. For one, the metal man had requested a name. He wanted to be called "Niles" instead of Gavin's usual nickname for him, "Asshole". Of course, he was still going to call the guy "Asshole", but it was a bit easier to tell him apart from other droids when he could be named something more than "that tall robot". The second thing he found out is that Niles wasn't exactly "buddy-buddy"'s with Connor like he had expected him to be. Now “Connor”, an RK800 robot, was a new addition to the force a couple months back. The once respected (now alcoholic) lieutenant Hank got stuck with him. But as time passed Connor and Hank became more than just partners, and by early February it wasn't hard to tell that those two had been... exchanging fluids or whatever the hell robots and people did with each other. 

That was a lie, Gavin's internet history confirmed very well that he knew what robots and humans did with each other, but he wasn't about to admit that. 

When Niles came around Gavin assumed that he and Connor would get close, maybe even join the little cock sucker and Hank in on some perverted sex thing. I mean, he was Connor, just a little taller and a lot more threatening. But Connor and Niles had talked once, max, and after that, he could see that they avoided even looking at each other. I mean Niles wasn't the easiest guy to talk to, but he wasn't awkward like Connor. Connor would try to be your friend. He'd follow you around like a puppy, he may as well have his tongue hanging out of his mouth. But Niles was… cold. He didn't dignify most people with more than a sentence response to their questions, and sure as hell wouldn't look at them. Connor and Niles were almost polar opposites, maybe Gavin should've assumed that they wouldn't hold hands. At least that meant Gavin and Niles had one thing in common, and that was that they both didn't have many friends.

"Detective Reed, we have a case."

Niles' voice cut through Gavin's thoughts. He stood over his desk, looking down on him with cold, ice blue eyes. Gavin’s fist clenched, teeth gritting. Just the sight of that metal man made his blood curdle. He hated Connor with a burning passion, but Niles was worse. Niles was the thing that made him put a dash of alcohol in his morning coffee. Just being seated a desk away from Niles forced him to break his pencils in half and scrunch up his brow. He’d probably end up giving Gavin diabetes if he was partnered with him for more than a few months. Niles was the thing he absolutely hated the most about-

"Reed? Time is of the essence."

Again, his thoughts were thought cut off by that monotone voice. Gavin stood up from his chair, lip curving upwards while he parts his lips to talk. "Who got robbed this time?" He adjusts his hood, purposefully talking slowly. Even though he knows the mission was worth more than pissing Niles off, he can't help but try to coax a reaction from him.

"Bank. Three humans.”

Gavin leans back against his desk. "Didn't know people still raided bank-" The air is torn from him as there's a rough tug on his hood. He's dragged across the bullpen through the maze of desks, struggling to breathe. Gavin tears himself from Niles grip, falling backward onto the carpeted floor, baring his teeth up at the android.

"The fuck?!"

In a second Niles has his fist wrapped around the front of his jacket, hoisting him up on his feet and tugging him along with him. Gavin tries to choke out a few more words but they only come out of struggled gasps. The android leads him out through the front doors and down into the parking lot at a pace he struggles to keep up with. Gavin is thrown against a black and white police car, taking in a shaky breath while he watches Niles get into the driver's side with daggers in his eyes. His door clicks open and Gavin practically falls inside next to him, landing heavily in the seat. He looks up at Niles in shock while the car starts and zooms out of the lot.

"What the hell are you-" Gavin screams at him but Niles shuts him up with a half second look. 

"I said time was of the essence, Reed." Gavin could swear he can a small sneer on his lips. 

Niles eyes slide back to the road in front of him, LED blinking yellow then blue. Gavin grabs onto the sides of his seat as the car jerks into high speed, the city blurring as they go faster. He blinks, swallowing. The sky is blue above them, a rarity for Detroit. Sunlight blasts in the car through the windows, contrasting with the dull gray city around them. Gavin squints. It was a rarity to see the city this bright, one he wasn't fond of. Gavin blinks again, when he opens his eyes he finds himself staring at Niles. Now don't get me wrong, it's not like Gavin was only on the force for some added beef. The Detroit Police Department also needed him to be a detective. And as a detective, he noticed one of three things. 

The first was that the car was getting increasingly faster. The slightest of turns would practically throw Gavin to the other side of the car. He usually wasn't a seatbelt kind of guy, but he snapped in as quick as he could after his nose got slammed against the window. He snarled, flaring his nostrils while he growled out a couple words of protest, but Niles ignored him. The second thing he noticed was that Niles was driving in manual. His hands were clenched around the steering wheel, cool eyes following the road ahead of him. People these days usually didn't drive out of auto, Android's most of all. Seeing one hunched over in his seat, driving like it was normal seemed almost unnatural. The last thing was that they were heading closer and closer to the border of the city. They passed slums in seconds, leaving dust behind them on the old, crumbling roads. Colorful cars veered to the side to let them pass, many of them honking their horns and yelling slurs at the policemen.

They made a sharp turn and Gavin swore he felt the wheels of the car lift a few inches down before slamming back down with a lurch. He cursed under his breath, feeling himself getting pushed back into his seat while his stomach rolled. And with a flash of light ahead of him he saw their target. It was an all black compact car, speeding down the road a quarter of a mile ahead of them. Niles LED flashes blue to confirm his suspicions. Their police car started to go faster, rubber tires screaming on the asphalt while they fly past buildings outlined by the darkening skyline.

"We chase them into a barricade waiting a few miles east of here."

His voice remains calms, eyelids half covering his pupils. He looks bored as if a high-speed car chase was some dull task he had to complete instead of a life-threatening job. But with Niles behind the wheel, they corral the car down the needed road, cutting the driver off at turns and gliding from one side to the other, the police car often coming inches from scraping against the crowded buildings. Gavin has to force himself not to yell, but the adrenaline keeps him going. And suddenly, there was a bang. Niles swerved to avoid a bullet, and when he looked back up the car was gone. Only a trail of dust showed the trail. Gavin yelled "Right!", but Niles obviously didn't need him to say as he was already twisting the wheel in that direction. 

"Damnit..." Gavin hissed under his breath. 

Not only had the car managed to avoid the waiting trap, but he guessed they also weren't far off from firing off a bullet again, one that would hit. He glanced at the speedometer. 89 mph and counting. He didn't need to be a detective to know that if they blew a tire at this speed it would cause some serious damage, if not the end of to him. He wasn’t sure exactly what would happen if Niles died or got damaged beyond repair. Gavin knew that Connor had come back without fail. Would he do the same? As for Gavin, if he got injured he’d probably turn out fine. It wasn’t like he’d taken a couple of hard beatings before, and usually, the doctors were able to patch him up fine- with the exception of a few scars.

Something hard pressed against his shoulder. He looks to see Niles holding out a black, shiny gun to him. Gavin briefly stutters before taking it. He flips it in his grip, turning off the safety with a sharp click.

"I want you to-" 

"You don't need to tell me what to do with it." Gavin cuts Niles off. 

He rolls down his glass window, the light of the sunset above the buildings cutting into the police car. He squints to see the vehicle ahead of them. It's a black blur against the light, a swerving shape moving between towering skyscrapers like wind between blades of grass. Niles makes a call to dispatch, muttering something about a fault in their plan. But Gavin can barely hear him above the roaring of the wind. It screams in his ears. He manages to force his arm out of the window, air pushing against it, making it fly dangerously close to the buildings. He feels like it'll snap but forges on. The smell of oil floods their car while they pass through the factory district. He takes in a sharp breath before firing off a bullet. It misses their opponent's car but an inch, bouncing off the black asphalt and flying away. Gavin growls, baring his teeth while he aims for a second time.

Niles gives his a side glance. White light paints his face. "If you lower your heart rate your chance of hitting the tire goes up by 31%." 

Gavin spits, tsking. "We're going 90 miles an hour through a fucking city..." He notices his hand shaking and takes in a deep breath to steady it. "...how the hell can I be calm?" 

Another bang echoes through the alley. People they pass scream, but Gavin tries his best to ignore it. Smoke files off of the nose of his gun. He missed, again. By this time his fist is white. He squeezes the handle of the weapon so hard he thinks it's going to snap. Wind continues to push into the car. Paperwork flies around in the back seat. It pushes Gavin dark brown hair back against his scalp, forcing tears to gather on the rim of his eyes.

"Gavin. Calm down."

Gavin hears Niles voice next to him. He's tempted to just shoot his partner but knows he doesn't have the guts for it. The android telling him to calm sparks anger inside of him. He swallows back spitting insults as the frustration gets to him. He fires off another bullet, not even aiming this time. As he thought it doesn't hit. 

“Gavin.”

He can hear the car speed up. There's a bright light ahead of him and suddenly the two cars burst onto a long, wide, gray bridge. The sky is painted bright yellows and pinks, white clouds rolling in the horizon. The cars are only a couple of meters apart. Gavin forces himself to take in a deep breath. He can hear Niles talking beside him, but he can't make out the words he's saying over the roaring blood in this ears. There's another screaming bang of a bullet tearing through the air, and everything stops. 

Suddenly there's no noise, it's all quiet. He sees the car swerve in front of him, and he looks to his gun. But his face turns from satisfaction to shock as he sees that his gun is still in his hand. He wasn't the one who fired. Gavin slowly looks up. There's smoke coming out from the car in front of him, and a silver pistol pointing back at the policemen. And then the world is upside down. There's a hand on his shoulder and a strong tug, but it doesn't come fast enough. In a second the car is slammed against the ground. The gun is torn from his hand as his arm simply snaps like a twig. He can hear someone screaming and figures it’s himself. Something slams into his head.

And then everything goes black.


End file.
